Furi Kuri: FLCL continued
by Wolf Demon Kouga
Summary: Yes after all this time...WE ARE BACK...(NaotaNinamoriMamimiHaruko) (Updated(chapter6)rndecided to continue the story!
1. Chapter 1: Still a boy

Furi Kuri: FLCL continued 

Chapter 1: Still a boy

Naota (Thinking) :Ever since Haruko left, everything has gone back to normal…even more boring to tell the truth. No news from Haruko….no news expected, really. I got a letter from Mamimi the other day….and Tasuke sent some pictures of his new girlfriend and himself….s'not like any of it matters anyway… 

Naota sighs

As Naota walks down the street he notices the familiar figure of Ninamori Eri standing there, waiting for him to cross her path

Eri: NANDABA NAOTA!!!

Naota: *sighs* Ninamori…heh….

Eri: DON'T YOU DARE "heh" ME!!!

Naota: ……

Eri: You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago!

Naota: Whatever….I'll be on time tomorrow…

Eri: Is that all you have to say…"Takkun"?

The mentioning of his nickname given to him by Mamimi made him twitch in agitation.

Naota:…….

Eri: What's wrong "Takkun"?

Naota: Shut up…. 

Eri: What's wrong….you know you like it….*blushes*-the name, I mean

Naota (blushes): ……

Eri: …….

Naota:……

Eri: Well….If your not gonna say anything interesting….I gotta go before I'm late to class.

Naota: *sighs* Why do I even waste my time on that place.

Naota walks up to the school just as the bell rings and jumps through the door of the classroom. He looks around and sees most people around Gaku and Masashi who're playing some stupid new card game.

Naota (sighs): *plops down in his seat* Why am I here….

Eri: Awwww….lil' Takkun shy?

Naota: Shut up, Ninamori.

Eri: Just tryin' to wake ya up……hey Naota….?

Naota: Yeah…?

Eri: Do you think I look as good as Mamimi…or Haruko?

Naota: ummm….

Eri: *Blushes*…..

Naota:……

Eri:…..

Just as Eri starts to get angry, the teacher rushes in with apologies for being late and starts the usually boring lesson. Naota decides to spend the whole day doodling drawings of Canti on his desk and staring at the odd lump of dripping clay on the ceiling. After school Naota heads home the long way through the ditch and under the bridge he and Mamimi used to hang out under. When he finally reaches home he goes straight to his room to rest.

Naota: *opens the sliding door* I'M GOING TO SLEEP EARLY KAO-SAN *closes the sliding door*

Kamon: ALRIGHT NAO….WHEN YOU SEE ERI TELL HER IT'S TIME TO EAT,K?

Naota: *opens the door to his room and sees Ninamori sitting on his bed*

Naota: What are you doing?

Eri: waiting for you…..

Naota: On MY bed?!?!

Eri: calm down….I'm just getting used to it before…..

Naota: Before what?

Eri: Before I lay in it with you

Naota: *gets big eyed* NO…GET AWAY….GET OUT OF MY BED *stumbles backward onto the floor* 

Eri: Just kidding….*falls over giggling* you are sooo easy to trick…HAHAHAHA….you HAHA… are sooo HAHA…..GULLIBLE HAAAAAA

Eri: *Straightens up a little and gains back her composure* Hey Nao…..

Naota: Yeah?

Eri: You never answered my question…

Naota (Thinking) Uh-Oh…… *looks down at his new white and blue Gibson*

Eri: You never answered my question……Do you think I'm pretty?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors note * Gibson refers to the brand of the new guitar Naota bought when Shigekuni (Grandfather) told him he would be taking lessons ((he still has the guitars he got when he transformed into Atmosk but rarely uses them due to fear))

Shigekuni: You always carry that hunk of wood around….at least learn to play it

Naota: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND OLD MAN 

Shigekuni: *whacks him with the can* BAKA

Naota: grrrr…

Eri: looks like he's got you whipped "Takkun"

Mamimi: Hey?!…That's my name for him

Haruko: WHEN DO I GET TO COME BACK?

Naota: SHUTUP!!!!

Haruko: *sniffles* Takkun….I thought you loved me?

Naota: *blushes* umm….

Mamimi and Eri: *Flare up* YOU STUPID HOMEWRECKER!!

Haruko: Maybe I'll come back next chapter? Chapter 2: Growing up to do. It'll be a real smash *winks*

Eri: I'm about to SMASH your head, you hussy

Haruko: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A HUSSY,.GIRLY?!?!!

Kamon: FOOLY FOOLY COOOOLY

Naota: Not again…..Until next time….bye ::Indistinct actions and profanities in the background between Haruko and Ninamori:: HUSSY…BRAT….TWO-TIMING,GOLDDIGGING- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GOLDDIGGER? ::voices fade out::


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up to do

Furi Kuri: FLCL continued

Chapter 2: Growing up to do

Naota (thinking): Yesterday Eri spent the night at my house and the whole time she kept giving me weird looks and wouldn't stop playing around. But her question still bothers me like a child who doesn't understand why he can't be held.

*Flashback*

Eri: You never answered my question….Do you think I'm pretty?

Naota: *looks over a Eri in shock*

Eri: *leans forward towards Naota with a look of serious intensity, lips spreading apart*

Naota: *Frozen in awe of what is happening*

Kamon (from downstairs): NAO…NINAMORI, TIME TO EAT

Naota : *Jumps up from the bed and rushes toward the living room to eat, leaving Ninamori to fall over.*

Eri: ……

::End Flashback::

Naota: Here we go…another horrible day…

Naota rolls over off the bed and lands with a thud on the floor.

Naota: ugh….stupid…ugh

Eri: *Bursts in carrying a tray full of food* Time to eat sleepy

Naota: Why are you so cheerful?

Eri (confused) : I'm always like this

Naota: No your not….

Eri: Yes I am….

Naota: *looks at the tray* What's this…..

Eri: Breakfast….what else would it be?

Naota: (thinking) Poison….drugs….laxatives (out loud ) Laxatives…what's wrong with you, go away

Eri: Fine then, Go hungry…see if I care *storms out*

Naota gets dressed in his usual attire, straps the Gibson and his backpack on; runs out the front door.

Naota: *Realizing that he had forgotten his lunch Naota turns around only to bump into Canti with his lunch in hand* Hey…umm, thanks 

Canti: *nods in agreement and flies off*

Naota: *reaches the school building* Why do I come here everyday…. *sighs*

Gaku: *Runs up from behind* Hey Nao!…wait up

Naota: *turns around* Hey…Gaku 

Gaku: *stares at Naota in astonishment* PERVERT,PERVERT,PERVERT

Naota: ugh…not again…what now Gaku?

Gaku: Y-you…and Ninamori ?!

Naota: ….*confused*

Gaku: Everyone knows about how she feels

Naota: ….

Gaku: Aw, c'mon…you can't tell me you haven't noticed her staring at you in class..

Naota: ….

Gaku: Well, how come she always goes over to your house on weekends?

Naota: She always comes over when her parents are out of town…

Gaku: Sooo….nothing happened?

Naota: no…

Gaku (sighs): Fine then…..(under breath) clueless…*walks up the school steps *

Naota: (sighs): *walks up the school steps and starts at the door to open it*

Ninamori: *pushes open the door the same time he pulls it and lands in his arms*

Naota: *blushes* ummm

Ninamori: *blushes deeper* umm…I came outside to give you these…

Naota: What?

Ninamori: You left your books on the bed last night

Gaku: *eavesdropping* "On the bed last night"…"Takkun"…*sweat drops* You are a perv…*runs 

inside laughing*

Eri: *Straightens up and hands him his books* umm...Here..

Naota: Oh…umm thanks

Eri: *runs off to class*

Naota: *walks to inside to class to see the usual array of kids sprawled across drawing or watching some stupid card game match up*

Just as Naota sits down next to Masashi, the teacher walks in late again.

Naota: Like always…she's l-

Teacher: Late, sorry class…lets begin. Who knows the volume of figure blah?

Eri: *Raises hand* Blah, blah bl-blah

Naota sits and stares into the corner of the wall for the rest of the day, thinking of nothing. When, the day is over the teacher approaches him about being more aware in class and says she will talk to his father more about it this afternoon. When the conference is over Naota rushes out side and takes the slow way over to his house past the bridge he and Mamimi used to hang out at. As Naota is walking he sees a pinkish blur in the distance

Naota: No…It can't be…

Naota cuts through the grass and up the hill to get a better view of the glow. As he got closer he noticed 

That a black object was trailing the pink light. Naota sees a bright light shoot from the pink orbs and blow off part of the black object.

Naota twitches and falls the ground in pain; A long guitar neck pops out of his forehead. Naota struggles up and pulls the Reckenbecker out of his head. He runs toward the 2 fighting forces, As he runs, his body starts to glow a bright red light and lifts off of the ground. He rushes through the sky towards the 2 forces

fighting above and with extreme accuracy aims and shoots at the black behemoth. The monster twitches and falls to the ground with an earth shattering thud. Naota, now only a few meters from the pink orb, can see that it is in-fact a much battered Haruko.

Naota: Y-you…I HATE YOU 

Naota swing wildly at Haruko with the guitar and misses every swing

Haruko: Takkun, I need your help!

Naota *Still swinging, but with more accuracy on each and every blow*

Haruko: *Ducks and weaves from his swings* Hey…long time, no see?

Naota charges Haruko in mid-air, but she ducks and counters with a 2 hit combo to the back and to the gut. Naota shakes as if his whole body were hit with a case of arthritis and makes one final swing, with the last if his power at Haruko. She takes the full blunt of the blast and is shot downward through a building and into a parking garage. Naota descends downward and sees Eri in the rubble.

Naota: Eri!! *runs over to her* You…

Eri: *coughs up blood* T-the pillar fell over…when S-she was fighting that thing.

Naota: It's OK…I'll have you taken care of by Canti.

Eri: *blacks out*

Naota: CANTIIIII

Just as soon as Naota finishes the last syllable, Canti the robot descends from the sky.

Naota: Thanks.. *picks Eri up and hands her over to Canti*

When Canti flies out of sight Naota sees the shape of an angry Haruko.

Haruko: AHHHHHHH * Runs up the Naota with God-like speed and impales him with the guitar, then pulls him forward and lands a spin kick to his head, knocking him back until he hit's a light post.

Haruko walks up to Naota and picks him up by his hair,

Naota: *blood dribbles down his chin* Y-you….left me all alone *blacks out*

Naota: * wakes up on his bed and hears Haruko talking to herself on the other side of him*

Haruko: Your still a kid Takkun…you have a lot of growing to do *lays down in the bed beside him and places her arms around him in a fetal position*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruko: TOLD YA I'D BE BACK

Eri (Quietly): Home wrecker…hussy..

Haruko: WHAT was that?

Kamon: Foooooly Coooooly

Naota: Not again…..

Shigekuni: FINISH YOUR GUITAR PRACTICE!!

Naota: SHUT IT , OLD MAN

Haruko: * puts Ninamori in a headlock until she admits to being a hussy* (Struggling): Next time on Furi Kuri : FLCL continued: A Kiss is worth 3 Words

Haruko: Wait….oooh Takkun…is there anything you want to say? 

Naota: . Not to you…

Ninamori: H-hussy

Haruko: *squeezes tighter* SHUT IT, GIRLY

::Fade out::

Author note - Thanks for any reviewers because they are greatly appreciated…Oh...and make sure to leave a review when you read this Fic…your opinions are greatly appreciated and may even change my entire storyline. Until next time ;). Peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses will get you everywher...

Furi Kuri: FLCL continued  
  
Chapter 3: Kisses get you everywhere  
  
   
  
Last night I had a dream that Haruko had come back, I know it sounds weird…but…It was felt so real. Was it real…or a fantasy…?  
  
Naota: *leans forward from his head and feels an smarting pain go through his spine* ACK!!  
  
Was it real?…  
  
Just as Naota gives it some thought, Haruhara Haruko bounds through the door .  
  
Naota: YOU *leaps forward at her only to freeze in pain; keels over from the agony* AHHHHHH  
  
Haruko: *wags finger at Naota, playfully* None of that Ta-kun.  
  
(*Note*) (The use of Ta-kun here is refers to Naota-kun)  
  
Naota: *twitches* What do you want..?!!  
  
Haruko: You, Ta-kun   
  
Naota: What for?  
  
Haruko: Well…When you parted from Atmosk, A huge chunk of his energy was left in you, Now realizing that you have the greater half of it, He has decided to join and become one with you for eternity.  
  
Naota: And, how, exactly does that concern you?  
  
Haruko: I go where He goes.  
  
Naota : Why don't you go somewhere else and wait for "Him"?  
  
Haruko: Aw…Is lil' Ta-kun angry because I left him all alone?  
  
Naota: Why don't you go screw around with my dad or something?  
  
Haruko: Aw…Ta-kun, I thought you loved me?  
  
Naota: That was before I realized you used me…  
  
Haruko: We all like to get what we want, some people are just better at it than others…Do you want me to give you what you want for helping me get what I want? *looks innocent and angelic*  
  
Naota: No!!  
  
Haruko: Fine then Ta-kun *winks* The offer is always on the table ;)  
  
Naota: Whatever…  
  
Haruko: Aww…Ta-kun no likey?  
  
Naota get up and throws his clothes on for the day, leaving Haruko there in disgust   
  
Naota: Why is she back….*bumps into Eri by mistake* Oh…sorry…  
  
Eri: I was just looking for you…I wanted to thank you for the other day..  
  
Eri leans forward to Naota, sweating buckets out of her nerve, takes a deep breath for confidence and tilts her head slowly toward Naota. Naota, not knowing what to do stand still as Ninamori Eri…the person who he had hated the most only several months ago, kissed him. The kiss lasts for about 6 seconds and they break apart.  
  
Eri: umm…I gotta go *runs out the door of the bakery*  
  
Naota: *feels his lip and looks at his fingers…* Did she just…*stares at his finger for several minutes in astonishment*  
  
Haruko: *from the shadows* Oooh, Ta-kun…you did a bad thing…* lunges at him and pins him to the ground*  
  
Naota: Lemme go you pervert  
  
Haruko: You're only supposed to kiss me like that Ta-kun!! *struggles holding him down*  
  
Naota: That was an accident!! *wrestles with her for his freedom*  
  
Haruko: How 'bout we relive the moment and this time it won't be on accident?!  
  
Naota: Get off me you psycho!! *shakes his head wildly to avoid her lips*  
  
Haruko: It's ok Ta-kun…when I'm done you'll be a man!  
  
Naota: AHHHH!  
  
Haruko leans forward and vulgarly starts to kiss Naota, holding him still with her arms pushing him into the wooden floor.  
  
Naota (muffled): NUUU…TOUNGE…  
  
Haruko: *pushes from off of him and giggles* Your such a man when you struggle; Now that wasn't so bad?  
  
Naota: ugh…your sickening…  
  
Haruko: You'll get used to it, sport *winks and walks off*  
  
Naota: *starts to walks towards the door to go find Eri but is stopped by Shigekuni*  
  
Shigekuni: Nao, It is time you learned how to play that hunk of wood you carry around and stop flaunting it off like some hippie.  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Shigekuni: Here is your new instructor: Ms. Megumi Kishimoto  
  
Ms. Megumi: *bows* Thank you Shigekuni-san  
  
Naota: Whatever…  
  
Ms. Megumi: Shall we get started?  
  
Naota: Sure…  
  
Ms. Megumi: Well, you know the basic notes, Right?  
  
Naota: Yeah…  
  
Ms. Megumi: In that case we'll start with a song I've always wanted to teach; "Ride on Shooting Star"  
  
Naota: Fine…  
  
Ms. Megumi: First, We'll listen to the song and after that I'll teach you different parts of the it at a time.  
  
Naota: Whatever will end this experience sooner…  
  
Naota spends the entire evening practicing in front of Shigekuni while Ninamori spent most of the shopping and thinking of what she did to Naota.  
  
::That night::   
  
Shigekuni: Baka, you forgot to check the mail  
  
Naota: (Under breath) Old man… (out loud) Yes, Shigekuni-san.   
  
Naota walks out to the mail box and pulls out a stack of mail from the past few days and looks through for anything interesting "Kamon's Hentai…Shigekuni's Hentai…more of Kamon's…Haruko's He-, *Stares at the book for a few min. 0.0* Umm….Oh, A letter from Mamimi:  
  
"Dear Naota,  
  
How have you been lately? I've been great here in America and have made a lot of money from my pictures and even have enough money for a visit. The people here are so loud and obnoxious here and it'll be great to get a breather and visit my FAVE 13 year old (You are that old now…right?).Plus there has been lots of demands for more pictures of you and your guitar. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be a few hours away from you. Oh, have you gotten any news from Tasuke, I saw him on TV here in America playing baseball. Well, anyway I gotta go before I get caught by my professor writing this in class…TOOO LATE  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mamimi "  
  
   
  
Naota walks back inside to find Ninamori at the table with the rest of the family including Ms. Kishimoto.  
  
Haruko: Oh, Kao-san, I think I saw Ta-kun and the brat getting fooly, fooly *Smirks at Eri from across the room*  
  
Kamon: *looks up from his food* (muffled from ramen) FOOEUY, FOOUEY!!!  
  
Kamon: (swallows his ramen) NOA-KUN AND ERI-CHAN GETTING FOOLY, FOOLY? This is an outrage…this means...FOOLY COOLY MANGA-STYLE!!!!LITTLE NAO IS GROWING UP I SEE.WELL,NAO WHAT IS IT? DID SHE FOOLY FOOLY HARD ENOUGH?!!?! DID YOU KEEP YOUR COOLY-COOLY WHILE GETTING FOOLY-COOLY? FOOLY COOLY MANGA-NASTY?  
  
THIS IS ON TV NAO-KUN, PEOPLE ARE WATCHING YOU GET FOOLY FOOLY WHILE STAYING COOLY-COOLY!!!I KNOW THIS IS RUNNING UP THE BUDGET,BUT WHO CARES!!!  
  
KOUGA HANDLES THE BUDGET,MUWAHAHA!!  
  
Naota: *slides back in his seat due to embarrassment* Oh…man…IT WAS ONE KISS!!  
  
Kamon *halfway undressed* ONE KISS IS ALL IT TOOK FOR YOUR MOTHER AND I TO MAKE YOU,AND WE FOOLY FOOLED AROUND ALL NIGHT LONG *swings his hips in a perverted motion*  
  
Naota: ugh….  
  
Ms. Kishimoto: umm…*blushing* I need to go…  
  
Naota: I'll walk you to the door..  
  
Haruko: (at Ninamori) BRAT  
  
Eri: HUSSY  
  
Haruko: TRAMP  
  
ERI: umm…GOLDDIGGING, MANIPULATING, MAN-USING, WHORE!!  
  
Haruko: HOW DARE YOU ::lunges over the table and starts to strangle Ninamori::  
  
::at the door::  
  
Naota: Cya tomorrow Ms. Kishimoto  
  
Ms. Kishimoto: Bye, dinner was…different and I enjoyed it…  
  
Naota: Yeah, sorry about that..  
  
Ms. Kishimoto: It's ok…it was quaint *starts to walk away, but turns around* Oh, and remember, Ride On Shooting Star!  
  
----------_-_-_-_-______------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_----------------------------------  
  
A-note: Umm…this chapter was difficult to do because I lost my notebook with all of the story I had written….so the rest is either from memory or I just change the storyline…keep those reviews pumping, I listen to everyone's advice   
  
Q&A: The answer the Crodan's question is…::drum roll::…The anger Nao felt at the time was extreme enough to awaken the powers of Atmosk, which in return opened the dormant N.O. Gate.  
  
That's all for now…gotta start on chapter 4 J..Peace-up, A-town down…XD Peace. 


	4. Chapter 4: Photo Shoot

Furi Kuri: FLCL  
  
Chapter 4: Photo Shoot  
  
_"…..The only thing worse then death is being forgotten……"  
_  
Naota sprang up from his bed unto a sitting up position in a marinating pool of cold sweat that was caused by the liters of body fluids leaking from every pore in his body. The relief passed over like a brisk breeze on a fresh summer morning; The kind of feeling your body gets after a nerve-racking, adrenaline pumping, ass-kicking, mind-numbing torture of a quiz that most hormonally challenged teens go through everyday.   
  
Naota: Whew…just a dream… looks around the room with a blank expression  
  
Naota gets up and performs the regular morning hygiene tasks that a young man such as himself would do before breakfast . After he finishes in the bathroom his hears a knocking downstairs at the bakery door and stumbles down the steps and into the bakery with an annoyed air about him.  
  
Naota: Customers…this early?   
  
Sajime Mamimi stands outside of the bakery owned by the Nandaba family of Mabase and pounds on the door with her camera clenched in hand. "He'd better answer his door….TA-KUUUN", She says to herself.  
  
Nandaba Naota was standing in front of his door, examining the stranger outside of the door shouting something he couldn't make sense of…  
  
Naota: Is it…stares into the wall with the intensity of the sun Is it really her…was the letter for real…  
  
Naota reaches his hand out to the doorknob when he hears a shout from outside that could have shattered glass.  
  
Mamimi: TA-KUN! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!  
  
Naota: cracks the door open a bit (peacefully) Mamimi…  
  
Mamimi: (eyes wider) Ta-kun, you're not the little boy you were when I left…  
  
Naota: I told you not to call me that…MY name is Naota…  
  
Mamimi: Wait…isn't Naota-kun still Ta-kun..?  
  
Naota (sighs): Yes, Mamimi…  
  
Mamimi: Lets go Ta-kun, I need to get more pictures!  
  
Naota: Of?  
  
Mamimi: Of you, those pictures I took of you and the fire god sold big in America and I need some more or I can't go back!  
  
Naota: So…you flew all the way from America for money…?  
  
Mamimi: Aww…Ta-kun…I missed you too..  
  
Naota: But I haven't seen you since… since-  
  
Mamimi: - Since something amazing happened…  
  
Naota: Mamimi…  
  
Mamimi: Come on, we have to go anyway, grab your guitars and lets go!  
  
Naota grabs both his Reckenbecker and Gibson SG from the pile while leaving his new Epiphone in the house for practice that later afternoon with Ms. Kishimoto and Shigekuni-san watching. Mamimi grabs Naota and drags him all over town, taking pictures for her photo catalog and revisiting old places and pointing out new things, after all, It had been over 6 months since she had been there. Naota had hoped to talk to Mamimi on a personal level but never got the chance throughout the whole day around town.  
  
Naota: (out of breath) We should really stop and take a break [huff, huff]  
  
Mamimi: Come on , lazy, we really have to go take more pictures. The mall is just over there so double-time and let's hoof it!  
  
Naota: (under breath) Slave driver!   
  
Mamimi: What was that soldier?! (stops and glances over with a goofy look of trying to be serious)  
  
Naota: Nothing ma'am ! snickers  
  
Mamimi: That's what I thought! doubles over with laughter  
  
(Naota thinking)  
  
_I never remember her being so happy or us being able to joke like this before. I guess when you're on the outside looking in, you can laugh and lead a regular life; I guess that's what it's like for Mamimi….on the other side. I guess I should be happy, but instead it's the " Grass is greener" situation in this case. I mean, look at her… I've only seen her this happy once…with my stupid, older brother, Tasuke.  
  
_Mamimi: You know…After I got back to America...I went to see Tasuke at one of his baseball games…  
  
Naota: (eyes sink down to the floor) You didn't see -  
  
Mamimi: (finishes) - Her, Yes, I did…  
  
Naota: I'm sorry…I should have said something  
  
Mamimi: You did, I just didn't want to listen…  
  
::Flashback::  
  
_Mamimi waits eagerly outside of the stadium for Tasuke to come out so she can talk to him. An entire mob of people come out and push her out of the way to see HIM. The minute he walked out she jumped from over the velvet rope and jumped into his arms, expecting a loving reaction from him but got a shove followed-up with security dragging her out kicking and screaming in wretched sorrow over Tasuke. "No, Noooo, I love you forever Tasuke " , screamed Mamimi at her love who shunned her and walked away with the new girl on his arm. _  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Mamimi: (sighs) Maybe it's my fault…If I'd supported him more…  
  
Naota: No…it's not your fault…  
  
Mamimi: leans in closer to Naota You're not a little boy anymore Ta-kun…your 14 now…  
  
Naota: (So much has changed..) [thinking]  
  
Mamimi: You're a man.. closes her eyes and leans close enough for her lips to graze over his  
  
Just when they were about to kiss, An explosion of dirt and gravel blows them away into the river. A huge metallic dragon bursts out of the huge crater and sways from side to side above them, maliciously. It was of Chinese origin , around 75ft in length, metallic green with white stripes and slick scales, It had four arms and long spikes down it's back. The dragon flew up into the air and plunged down into the ground near them and made the ground tremble as he burrowed deeper into the earth.  
  
Naota had Mamimi run and hide amongst the trees while he did battle with the fire-breathing beast. The dragon would plunge into the ground and pop out right under Naota and try to swallow him, but he would jump out of the way or avoid it entirely. Eventually, Naota got tired out running around and turned to run over and get his Gibson to only trip and fall face first. Like a button, Naota's N.O. gate popped open and out shot out his Epiphone when he hit the hard ground. He stumbled about for a bit to get his balance back from the closing gate, After doing so, he rushed towards the metallic monster and takes a desperate leap at it but falls short and is slammed into the wall of a building with a giant claw. The dragon then shot out multiple tendrils that wrapped all around his body and begin to shock his with every move that he makes. Being constricted with electric tendrils Naota's eyes turn a deep shade of red and his whole body starts to glow. The surrounding tendrils arm de-materialized and the red energy starts to expand and destroys anything in it's path. Naota screams in pain as energy field surrounding him expands o twice the size it was 2 minutes ago. He descends down to the ground and automatically launches himself up into the air as soon as he hit the ground. The big red orb of energy tears through the dragon like a piece of paper and leaves a torrent of metallic parts and oil everywhere. Naota slowly declines downward to the sidewalk and loses his red aura, but his eyes keep a red tinge to them. When Naota lands on the sidewalk a giant flash of light sends a shockwave where his foot taps the gravel.  
  
Naota: ugh…ugh pushes a block of gravel away and struggles up  
  
Mamimi: sees Naota in an upright position in the wreckage that was downtown Mabase holding his guitar  
  
[Camera click] (whispering) I finally got the picture!  
  
Haruko stands on a building not to far away with a stranger…  
  
Haruko: Pretty good…he must be bonding with the energy..  
  
???: Not to long now…  
  
Haruko: I don't see how that brat was chosen over me…  
  
???: You know why…you said it yourself… his head was the only one that works…even better than my own, besides…we both know what you'd do with the power smirks , soon he'll be ready…and then you'll have him all to yourself to manipulate…for a second I almost thought you had genuine feelings for him.  
  
Haruko: I guess we'll never know…school girl down there is putting the move on him…not the mention Rich girl Eri…  
  
???: Just hold on there…keep him busy…until it's time for the fusion…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naota: WHO WAS THAT MAN YOU WERE TALKING TO?  
  
Haruko: You can't keep me to yourself Ta-kun…that's selfish   
  
Eri: Anyone want to explain why I wasn't in this episode..  
  
Naota: Ummm…  
  
Eri: AND WHO WAS THAT SLUT UNDER THE BRIDGE?!  
  
Mamimi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT, YOU SACK O' CRAP?!  
  
Naota: Ugh….not this..  
  
Eri: AND YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO…"NOT A BOY ANYMORE? "  
  
Naota: Eek!  
  
Haruko: FORGET ABOUT ME?….TRYING TO BE ANOTHER ONE OF THE TENCHI TYPES…ALL THE LADIES TA-KUN?  
  
Naota: sinks back in his seat no…this can't be…not ALL of them together… the same room…  
  
Mamimi: HE'S NOT A BOY ANYMORE…HE'S MY MAN!!  
  
Eri: ::lunges at Mamimi:: WHORE-BAG  
  
Naota: (low voice) Next time on Furi Kuri: FLCL Episode 5 : Mizu no Kami Spirit of water  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shout outs to Crobdan for being a loyal fan. My Notebook with all of the chapters up to number 5 was stolen recently so I had to type from scratch….It's 1:40 in the morning and I just finished…posting tomorrow morning when I wake up…round 10:00. Thanks for all of the support and reviews…keeps sending them in, and I'm gonna start on chapter 5 tomorrow Afternoon. Time to spell check and save to disk so I can watch Harvey Birdman and fall to sleep. Peace-up , A-town down ;p J. Love for tha streetz, Lmao, Cya. Over and out.  
  
Wolf Demon Kouga / Big Willy J. 


	5. Chapter 5: Mizu no Kami

Furi Kuri: FLCL continued  
  
Chapter 5: Mizu no Kami  
  
??: That child should have died last night....He is truly a remarkable specimen.  
  
Haruko: Ya...sometimes I find myself jealous of the little brat...  
  
??: You should be...once the red phoenix appears; you'll be useless...  
  
??: Ya know.... sometimes I really think you have feelings for the little guy  
  
Haruko: Whatever...You're the one who doesn't believe in him, You really don't think he can do it...do you?  
  
??: ......  
  
Naota (Narrating): Mabase. Just an ugly speck of dirt on the map; Not even worth passing through. The only reason we stay here is because my dad says that the Nandaba family bakery will be worth millions and we'll make this town famous.... one of these days...  
  
The scene changes to the Mabase baseball field where Nandaba Naota stands, holding a bat, and staring at the pitcher with a grim look of determination. The pitcher throws one straight down the middle; Naota swings, and misses by a mile.  
  
Shigekuni: Come on boy, get off the plate if you're gonna swing like that!  
  
Centerfielder #1: we REALLY need Tasuku back....The robot was our star player...until SHE came back...ugh  
  
First Baseman #2: Yeah....but you have to admit, Naota has really been steppin' it up lately.  
  
Catcher #3: That guy gives me the creeps now...always muttering something about "swing the bat"  
  
Shigekuni: Enough! I'm out of here...watching this kid is torture...  
  
First Baseman #2: Yeah...I'm outta here for today...  
  
Naota lays on his bed, playing his guitar and muttering the lyrics to " Ride on Shooting Star. Just when it seems like the day couldn't get anymore boring, Ninamori Eri walks in with a ton of books and papers.  
  
Eri: (adjusts her glasses) You know you could just go outside, like normal boys your age...  
  
Naota: (raises to an upright position) Huh?  
  
Eri: you're already pale...and you don't really eat much; just play on that stupid guitar...  
  
Naota: heh, just a few weeks ago...I didn't even like it...  
  
Eri: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
Naota: When is he coming? How long do I have to wait...  
  
Eri (in the background): NANDABA NAOTA...DO YOU HEAR ME?  
  
Naota: The great phoenix....Atmosk  
  
Eri: sighs: I give up...  
  
Naota: ::looks over at Ninamori, who is now sprawled out over the bed::  
  
Naota blushes when sees Ninamori laid-out on the bed with her eyes closed and her legs spread open in a fetal position. seeing Eri in an entirely different way scared him.  
  
Eri: Naota...  
  
Naota: Huh...  
  
Ninamori rolls over to Naota's side of the bed and lies on top of him. She presses her hands on his chest, leans down, and deeply kisses him while griping her hand on his. She pulls back and lays her head on his chest to fall asleep.  
  
Naota: Ninamori....  
  
Haruko: TAAAA-KUNNN!  
  
Naota wakes up to see Haruko in front of him, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
Haruko: Don't think I didn't see you with little miss preppy last night!  
  
Naota: Wha-?!  
  
Haruko: I should go tell Kamon-san that you were getting Fooly Cooly...or should I punish you myself?  
  
Naota slowly slides away towards the door, but is cut off by Haruko, who jumps in front of him with a menacing grin. Haruko's hair is twisted and tangled, only one of hers eyes is showing, and it glowing bright yellow.  
  
Naota wakes up in a pool of cold sweat and panting in the middle of the night. He looks over to see Ninamori's unconscious body beside him and moves out of the bed to dress. Now fully dressed, Naota walks into the front bakery part of the house; the clock reads 3: 35 am. He grabs his Epiphone and walks out of the house towards the bridge where Mamimi used to hang out. The walk there helped him reflect on the events that have happened in the past couple of days.  
  
Naota (thinking): All of these people...all too soon. I can't handle it...  
  
The sounds of wind chimes sways in the distance , and a red light shines on his forehead. Out of a black portal in his head a blue clothed yojimbo climbs out with a rain of black thunder. The mans' flowing kimono and scraggly hair lay ragged and limp; he had a blue sheath strapped at his leg.  
  
???: to beat him...you'll need help...  
  
Naota: ugh...who?  
  
???: before you can behold it ...you must overcome it.  
  
The shadowy samurai rushes up with his blade helds out at topspeed and stabs Naota in his chest; knocking him down in a mass of blood.  
  
Naota: ::gasping for air:: help!...any...ONE  
  
???: don't waste your energy...you'll wake up soon enough...if you live through it, this will only make you stronger..  
  
Naota: ::lay twitching on the grass:: your.....name  
  
???: Is Geki...Spirit of water.  
  
Haruko: He had no business interfering......  
  
??: He has his ways....  
  
Haruko: But isn't he supposed to do it by himself?  
  
??: He will...if he lives  
  
Haruko: what about the girl...won't she get in the way?  
  
??: Not if she is in mortal danger...  
  
Haruko: We'll see how this turns out...I still say the kid is a brat...  
  
??: HaruHara-san...  
  
Kouga: Another exciting episode of FLCL...sorry for the wait folks...I've been grounded for awhile...and when I did get off the hook, I had writer's fatigue. Eri: THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LAZY!  
  
Mamimi: Hey...Kouga-kun, didn't you just sit on your lazy butt and eat Debbie snacks the whole time?!  
  
Kouga: SHUTUP!  
  
Haruko: Naw...he spent most of the time slobbering over some " Love Hina" manga and anime...  
  
Kouga: I'm warning you...  
  
Naota: leave him alone....he still has a twinkie in his mouth... ::smirks::  
  
Kouga: ::mouth full of twinkies:: Shutit!  
  
Everybody: Next time on Furi Kuri: FLCL continued "Chapter6: Spirit of Fire and Wind"  
  
Kouga: WHO TOOK MY TWINKIE....I JUST BOUGHT A WHOLE BOX FULL?!?!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Spirit of Fire

Furi Kuri: FLCL Continued Chapter 6 Spirit of fire! 

unknown: Why does that cat insist on testing my patience?

Haruko: Aww, Cut him some slack, chief

unknown: The child is suffering from severe mental damage

Haruko: He'll still be strong enough for the...?

unknown: Barely, if things keep going this way his lifespan will ber cut in 2 by the end of it.

Haruko: Bah, the kid will be fine

unknown: If you say so...

Haruko: I had faith in you...

Haruko: Whatever...don't you have an appointment to make?

unknown: Yeah, yeah.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Naota sits in the living room after one of his practice sessions with Ms. Kishimoto.

Ms.K.: We have almost finished the whole song of "Ride on shooting star" and "Little Busters"

Naota: After forever...

Ms.K.: Excuse me?.

Naota: I said-

Naota is the destracted by the beautiful silver medallion with a ruby phoenix centerpiece.The magnificent gleam from the bird of paradise drew him closer and closer to Ms. K.'s chest.

Ms.K (blushing): Let's continue, we don't have much time!

When practice ends, naota gos into his room, lay on the top bunk and stares up at the ceiling. Everything in there reminds him of something else from the past. He can feel the rush of the field when he looks at the orange beat up bat in the corner, and haruko yelling "You'll never get anywhere in life unless you swing the bat"; When he looks at the pictures on the desk, he is reminded of Mamimi and when "Something amazing happened", Oh and when he sees that sailly hat he used to wear, he is reminded of how often his ears were tweaked when they were out in the open. Maybe...Just maybe,it was all worth it...

Eri: Move it, furry ears!

Noata: You can wait!

Eri leans forward and pulls on one of naota's ears "I said, move it!"

Naota: Look, I'm making a tough decision!

Eri: Cookies or pudding is a tough decision?

Naota: I happen to like both.:blushes:

Eri shakes for a minute and then balls her fist up into a ball "YOU ARE HOLDING UP THE LINE!".

Naota: Fine, I'll have ice cream!

Eri: ugh...

Naota walks over to a table that he sees Gaku and Masashi at. "Hey!"

Gaku: You sly perv, you!

Masashi: When did you decide to?

Naota: Huh?

Gaku: You know, signing up for the "Battle of the Bands"?

Ninamori walks over with her tray and sits down at the table beside Naota.

Gaku: Come on, you know you did it just for the girls!

Eri: What are they talking about Naota?

Gaku: I saw your teacher there signing you guys up, and your dad was there feeling her up and saying how great he could play the drums.

Masashi: yeah, She said you guys are doing some dopey songs by some losers called "The Willows"

Eri: You're playing, Naota-kun?

Naota: Guess so :phone rings: Hello?

unknown: Hey, Funny Bunny!

Naota: Uhmm...Hello?

unknown: You know who this is, don't you?

Naota: Yeah...

Mamimi: Sajime Mamimi at your service!

Naota: How did you get this number. I just got my service activated!

Mamimi: I have my ways, but that is not what I called for. Look outside through the big window!

Naota looks over to see, a very beautiful, and very tan Mamimi outside, waving her arms out at him.

Mamimi: I came back for the battle of the bands

Naota: Does everybody know about this except for me?

Mamimi: Eh, didn't you know, Ms. Whats-her-name contacted everybody!

Naota: That's nice.

Mamimi: Come outside, I have something to show you. :closes phone:

Naota leaves his tray with a simple "excuse me" and walks outside of the building to be tackled by none other than Photographer/student Sajime Mamimi!

Mamimi: Ta-kun!

Naota: Not my name.

Mamimi: Well, whoever you are...come check out my new car!

They come across a silver '04 BMW M3 with black and red rimmed flames going down the side of the car. The interior was all black with racing seats in the drivers and passengers seats. The front grill and rims were gold plated and a liscence plate that said "FoolyC"

Naota: How did you afford...

Mamimi: I told you, the money from your picture (the bank is going to foreclose on it in a week, so I need more pictures...)

:eerie silence:

Mamimi: Well, c'mon!

Naota: I'm in school right now...

Mamimi: I skipped plenty of days, and see how I turned out?

Naota: Yeah...This is gonna be a long drive...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Hi, Kouga here, and I was gonna drop this story when I lost my notebook of stories for the 3rd time. But, luckily I found it in the back of my dad's car( right before he decided to trade it in 0.0) and i decided to continue this story! Have fun and what ever you do, don't call it a comeback!

Haruko: Then a..."Backcome"?

Kouga: did I give you permission to speak to me?

Haruko: Eh? What was that:twitch:

Kouga: Nothing o.o;

Mamimi: Leave him alone Haruhara.

Haruko: What did you just call me?

Mamimi: Nothing (You're faker than the license plate on my car)

Naota: I thought that was real!

Mamimi: Will be in about a month.

Kouga: Did i make a mistake...or did naota skip?

Kamon: Skipped to get FOOLY FOOOLY, WHILE STAYING COOOLY COOOOOLY

Naota: not this again...should I end or you?

Kouga: Doesn't matter...It's still me... . o.o;;

Noata: AM I nothing more than an alter ego? Anyway, next time on Furi Kuri: FLCL continued, Chapter 7: Don't be surprised!

Kouga: Peace be to all, AND REVIEW!. Even in flames :cough: Alf :cough, sorry some Nyquil should clear that up:cough: Ckret :cough: I guess not...CYa!

BWJ


End file.
